yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Faeria
Tales of Faeria is an upcoming fiction written by NeptuneLorelei. It focuses on Tales Series. Like the others games, the story has a main motif and characteristic genre. Its main motif is the element of love and the its characteristic genre is . Story Setting The story takes place in planet Mediocriss (メディオクリッス), a world full of love and happiness. Mediocriss is a world of mysterious creatures called the Faeries (フェアリー　‐妖獣‐) which their powers comes from the love of the people. In this world, the love of the people crystallized into crystals called the "Elska Crystals" which becomes their supplies of lights of the streets, growth of the plants, purification of water. It even generates barriers for the whole nations as for preventing monsters known as the Spriggans (スプリガン　　‐荒獣‐), which are creatures demonization and feed by hatred, sadness and corruptions of the people's love. The opposite of the Faeries. They all have various species, many kinds of abilities and appearances. In all Faeries, they are four Faeries who are superior and ancient than the other faeries, the Four Holy Faerie Beasts (四神聖 , Yonshinsei Fearī). The Azure Dragon of the East, the White Tiger of the West, the Black Tortoise of the North and the Vermilion Bird of the South. Legends said that they served as the messengers of the god. As they arrived to the "Enchantic Continent" (仙魅大陸, Senmi Tairiku) of human land, they became the guardian beasts of the north, east, south and west to defend the love of the people. In ancient times, there was three more powerful beasts than the Four Holy Faerie Beasts adsended to the human world as well. However, they arrived to the neighnoring continent of Enchantic Continent, called the "Celestial Continent" (仙護大陸, Sengo Tairiku). They are known as the Ultimate Faerie Beasts: Hydrus, Phoenix and Qilin. One day, the Qilin arrived to Enchantic Continent and tried to conquer the human world with its powers but was stopped by Chimera, Phoenix and the Four Holy Faerie Beasts with the power of "Love" of the Elska Crystals. Qilin was sealed away for million of years til now. Plot Characters Main Characters * Lycaon Arcadia (リュカオン・アルカディア) : 18 years-old. Lycaon is the crowned prince of Arcadia Kingdom (アルカディア王国). He is a first-ranked Faerist in his kingdom, he used a long sword as his weapon and he uses artes that are Light element based. His Faerie is a wolf, named Vánagandr '(ヴァナーガンドル　-王輝狼牙-). * 'Yoruka Valge Tigris (ヨルカ・ヴァージュ・ティグリス) : 17 years-old. Yoruka a mysterious girl appears in front of Lycaon. She is the West Faerie Suzerain of Glacies Empire (グラッシーズ帝国). She is a Master ranked Faerist, using Fire, Ice, Light and Darkness elemental based attacks. Yoruka uses a musket and a flintlock pistol which can forms two long energy blades attached of the each front sight. Her Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Byakko '(ビャッコ　‐聖氷白虎‐) the White Tiger of the West. * 'Drake Azullasair (ドレーク・アズルラッセル) : 19 years-old. Drake is Lycaon's best friend and childhood friend too. He is the East Faerie Suzerain of Arcadia Kingdom and the captain of the Arcadia Royal Knights. Along with Lycaon, he is a first-ranked Faerist and Drake fights with a spear, his artes are all water based element and few of them are fire based. His Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Fafnir '(ファブニル　‐海帝蒼竜‐) the Azure Dragon of the East. * 'Natsuha Fawnday (ナツハ・フォーンデイ) : 17 years-old. She is also a childhood friend of Lycaon and Drake, who now grown up and worked as the messenger of the Arcadia Kingdom. Natsuha fights with a pink and a yellow ribbons and her artes based on nature, which involved with plants (flowers or roots of trees). Her Faerie is a deer with large antlers, named Fianna '(フィアンナ　-天角斑鹿-). * 'Nathair Zalias (ナイスア・ザリアス) : 15 years-old. Nathair is Noire's brother who assists her in her duty as the North Holy Faerie Beast General. He is a second ranked Faerist, he fights with daggers and casting Darkness elemental artes. His Faerie is a black snake named Neidra '(ネイドラ　-陰武碧蛇-). * 'Noire Testudiné (ノワール・テツゥディネ) : 10 years-old. Despite her young age, she is the North Faerie Suzerain of Cassiopeia Kingdom (カッシオペイア星国, translation: "Cassiopeia Star Kingdom"). Noire used a staff that it's appearance matched hers. She is a First Ranked Faerist, uses Light and Darkness elemental Artes. Her Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Tartaruga '(タルタルガ　-黒威玄武-) the Black Tortoise of the North. * 'Avemkaralis Suzaku (アヴェムカラリス・スザク) : 38 years-old. Nicknamed as "Avem". Avem is the South Faerie Suzerain of the Sun Surya Empire (サンシュルヤ・エンパイア). He is a Master ranked Faerist like Yoruka. Like Eizen (character from Berseria), he used bracelets and fights up close using martial artes of fire based element. His Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Endur '(エンドー　-火帝朱雀-) the Vermilion Bird of the South. Antagonists *'Leo Thunder (レオ・サンダー) : Leo is the leader and the Master ranked Faerist of the Seven Demofaerie Overlords. He used Lighting and Fire element artes and fights with a greatsword. His Faerie is a golden colored lion, named Lauva '''(ラウヴァ　‐雷鳴金獅‐). His birth name is '''Leonardo Eldingar. *'Ziege '(ゼイゲ) : Ziege is the oldest and wisest member in the Seven Demofaerie Overlords. He is a Faerist skilled in using Darkness, Light and Earth elemental artes. Ziege used a violin to perform his hidden artes, slow yet all of his artes are wide-range and powerful attacks from a distance. He was stated to be the Master rank Faerist, same rank as Leo. His faerie is a Bukharan Markhor with large and curly horns, Capricorn (カプリコン　‐岩石羚羊‐). His true name is Austatud Azullasair. *'Iris Umou' (アイリス・ウモウ) : Umou is one and also a Master ranked Faerist of the Seven Demofaerie Overlords. She used Wind, Darkness and Light element artes and using a fan to cast her artes, either in close-range or long-range distance. Her Faerie is a peacock, named Pallua '''(パルア　‐歌舞孔雀‐). Her true name is Laura Glaciornate'. *'Slon (スローン) : Slon is the one with the large built body and the First ranked Faerist in the Seven Demofaerie Overlords. He used earth element artes and fights with a large hammer. His Faerie is an elephant, named 'Golem '(ゴーレム　‐地神槌象‐). His real name is '''Jord G. Vertrauen. *'Reparo Fusoku '(レパロ・フウソク) : Reparo is one and a First Ranked Faerist of the Seven Demofaerie Overlords. She used wind and lighting element artes and fights with a whip, from a distance. Her Faerie is a leopard with pink-to-pale white gradient colored furs, named Leopardo '''(レオパード　‐速斬風豹‐). Her birth name is '''Misaria Celeritas. *'Eule '(エーレ) : Eule is one and a First Ranked Faerist of the Seven Demofaerie Overlords. He used Ice and Nature element artes and fights with a book. His Faerie is an owl, named Vorondolo '''(ヴォロンドロー　‐夜矢月梟‐). His birth name is '''Eric Glaciornate. *'Suiran Marine '(スイラン・マリーン) : Suiran is one and a First Ranked Faerist of the Seven Demofaerie Overlords. She used water element artes and casted them by playing a flute (rife). Her Faerie is a blue colored colored otter wielding a knive in its mouth, named Lutro '(ルートロ　‐潜刀河獺‐) and a blue colored sea lion that swings the chain in its mouth, named '''Haishi '(ハイシ　－錬斗海獺－). Her birth name is '''Lilie Mereline. *'King Dievas' (ティーヴァス国王) : Dievas is the king of Zeus Religious. He is a sarcatic and cruel king, willing to use anything that nessary to his goal, reviving Qilin and become the only ruler in Mediocriss. His Faerie is Chimera (キメラ　‐異喰鬼獣‐). He is the first boss in the story. His full name is Dievas Neo Exitium. *'Rinji Neo Exitium' (リンジ・ネオ・エクシティウム) : The secondary final boss in the story. His Faerie is one of the Ultimate Faerie Beasts, the Qilin '''(キリン　‐殃霊麒麟‐). *Rinmai Neo Exitium' (リンマイ・ネオ・エクシティウム) : The final boss in the story. Her Faerie is '''Quetzalcoatl' (ケツァルコアトル　-冥鏖羽神-), the "Divine Faerie" of Mediocriss who is also the "Faerie of Destruction". None playable Characters Humans * King Pelasgus (ペラスゴス国王) : The king ruled over Arcadia Kingdom, the nation at the east of Enchanted Continent. He is Lycaon's father. * Queen Meliboea (メリボイア女王) : The queen who ruled over Arcadia Kingdom with her husband, King Pelasgus. She is Lycaon's mother. * Emperor Boreas (ボレアス皇帝) : The king ruled over Glacies Empire, the nation at the west of Enchanted Continent. He is Elurrasia's father. * Princess Elurrasia (エルラシア姫) : The princess of Glacies Empire, and the only daughter of Boreas. * Jarilo the King (ジャリロー星王) : The king ruled over Cassiopeia Kingdom, the nation at the north of Enchanted Continent. He is the father of the quadruplets; Soare, Etiam, Luna and Estrela. * Queen Selene : Is the late mother pf the quadruplets and the wife of Jarilo. * Prince Soare (ソアレ王子) : The eldest out of the quadruplets, he is the son of Jarilo. He is blonde-haired and blue eyes. * Prince Etiam (エティアム王子) : The second youngest out of the quadruplets, he is the son of Jarilo. He is light green-haired and green eyes. * Princess Luna (ルナ姫) : The second eldest out of the quadruplets, she is the daughter of Jarilo. She is light blue-haired and green eyes. * Princess Estrela (エストレラー姫) : The youngest out of the quadruplets, she is the daugther of Jarilo. She is pink-haired and blue eyes. * Empress Vesta (ヴェスタ女帝) : The empress ruled over Sun Surya Empire, the nation at the south of Enchanted Continent. * Prince Homura '''(ホムラ王子) : The only son of Empress Vesta, and the Prince of Sun Surya Empire. * '''Masaki Hare the Butler (執事正輝・ヘーア　"マサキ")'' : Masaki is the royal butler of Noire of the Cassiopeia Kingdom. He supports Noire at any ways, he acts like her own father. He has a Faerie, a white rabbit. He summons his faerie for playing with Noire out of loneliness. * '''Vivian '(ヴィヴィアン) : Vivian is a mysterious female Faerist with angelic appearance and voice. She lived in forest of Nymphs ( の森, Ninfu (Sennyu) no Mori) of the Celestial Continent. * Kukai Poseidon '''(クウカイ・ポセイドン) : Poseidon is a water guardian of the shrine at Oceania Kingdom. He is a Faerist lived in Celestial Continent. * '''Ferra (フェラー) : An Innkeeper who lived in Dark City of Oz. She was banished from Zeus Religious's capital. True name is Titania Neo Stvorenia, cousin of King Dievas. Divinity Clans * Asahi Ryu Pleiades (アサヒ・リュウ・プレイアデス) : The crowned prince of the Divinity Clan. He died in the Divinity Clan Extermination at year EX5020. Gods & Goddesses * Lady Cytherea (レディ・キティレア) or Aphrodite (アフロディーデー): The Goddess of Love in Mediocriss. She was betrayed by Ares. She died after cooperated Juno in creating Divinity Clan in Mediocriss along with Athena as they lost most of their powers during their fight with Ares. * Ares (アレス): The God of War who betrayed Aphrodite and died because of his greed having the world himself. He was killed by Aether. He is the brother of Athena. * Inanna (イナンナ) : The Goddess of War. She created the "Babylonian of Desire" at Celestial Continent. She was killed by Ares who began revolting. * Diana (ダイアナ) : The Goddess of Moon. The sister of Apollo, the god of sun. She escaped from the slaughter of Ares and sealed herself along with her brother at her own worshiped shrine. She and her brother gave their Divinities to Lycaon before they died. * Apollo '''(アポロー) : The God of Sun. The brother of Diana, the goddess of moon. He received fatal wound after fighting Ares. He escaped from the slaughter of Ares and were sealed along with his sister at her own worshiped shrine. He and his sister gave their Divinities to Lycaon before they died. * '''Gaia (ガイア) : The Goddess of Mother Earth. Gaia is the wife of Aether. She was killed by Ares who began revolting. * Aether (アイテール) : The God of Sky. Aether is the husband of Gaia. He killed Ares as Ares also stabbed him to death. * Athena (アテナ) : The Goddess of wisdom. She is the sister of Ares. She died after cooperated Juno in creating Divinity Clan in Mediocriss with Aphrodite as they lost most of their powers during their fight with Ares. * Queen Juno (ユーノー女王) or Magna Dea Juno (マグナデア・ユーノー) : The Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth. She is the creator of the God's Clan and is the last two goddesses lived in Mediocriss. She is from Celestial Continent. * Isis (アイシス) : The Goddess of health. She was killed by Ares who began revolting. Cast * Takumi Yasuaki casted as Lycaon Arcadia * Haruhi Nanao '''casted as Yoruka Valge Tigris * '''Satoshi Hino casted as Drake Azullasair * Aoi Yūki casted as Natsuha Fawnday * Soma Saito casted as Nathair Zalias * Iori Nomizu casted as Noire Testudine * Junichi Suwabe casted as Avemkaralis Suzaku * Shinsuke Tachibana casted as Leo Thunder * Kazuhiro Yamaji casted as Ziege * Mamiko Noto casted as Iris Umou * Hiroki Yasumoto casted as Slon * Shizuku Itō casted as Reparo Fusoku * Toshiki Masuda casted as Eule * Sumire Morohoshi casted as Suiran Marine * Kōji Ishii as King Dievas * Atsushi Imaruoka casted as Rinji Neo Exitium * Kenji Fujiwara as King Pelasgus * Ayaka Ōhashi as Queen Meliboea * Rie Tanaka as Koumeix * Ryōta Takeuchi as Emperor Boreas * Inori Minase as Princess Elurrasia * Masaki Terasoma as Jarilo the King * Maaya Sakamoto as Prince Soare * Sachi Kokuryū as Prince Etiam * Maaya Uchida as Princess Luna * Kana Asumi as Princess Estrela * Eri Kitamura as Queen Vesta * Shouta Aoi as Prince Homura * Noriko Hidaka as Ferra * Kenji Hamada casted as Masaki the Butler * Aya Endō '''casted as Vivian * '''Hiroshi Kamiya casted as Kukai Poseidon * Aki Toyosaki as Rinmai Neo Exitium * Minoru Hirota as Ares the God of Destruction * Yuichiro Umehara as Aether the God of Sky * Yuka Iguchi '''as Gaia the Goddess of Mother Earth * '''Takashi Ōhara as Apollo the God of Sun * Rie Takanashi as Diana the Goddess of Moon * Fuyuka Oura as Magna Dea Juno Arcs and Chapters :Main page → Tales of Faeria/Read Keywords *Faeries *Spriggans *Faerists *The Four Holy Faerie Beasts *The Ultimate Faerie Beasts *The Four Faerie Suzerains *Elska Crystal *Mediocriss *Nations of Mediocriss *The Seven Demofaerie Overlords *Feino Release Theme Songs * Opening Theme : 『Kono Ai...』 performed by Lycaon and Yoruka: their voice actors, Takumi Yasuaki and Haruhi Nanao. * Ending Theme : 『Fight Together』 performed by Yoruka, Natsuka and Noire: their voice actors, Haruhi Nanao, Aoi Yuki and Iori Nomizu. Trivia * The theme songs of this story doesn't existed in the real world. * This story is themed after animals and element of love while they characters' outfits are themed after British fashion in Medieval historical legend, such as King Arthur. Additionly, Oceania and a part of the "Lost City of Divines" are based on the roman empire in the legend as well. ** This is the third story to based on Arthurian Historical. * The buildings in the game are heavily focus on European Cultures which means the castles of the nations based on real live castles. ** Arcadia's based on Castle Neuschwanstein and the Palace of Fontainebleau too. ** Glacies's based on Palace of Versailles and Palace of Fontainebleau. ** Cassiopeia's based on the Palace of Fontainebleau and Moszna Castle. ** Surya is the only kingdom that's based on Asian Cultures, its castle based on Hall of Supreme Harmony, the Palace of Heavenly Purity and Imperial Ancestral Temple. ** Oceania's based on the Château de Chambord. * The Four Holy Faerie Beasts : Fafnir (Azure Dragon), Byakko (White Tiger), Tartaruga (Black Tortoise), and Archaeop (Vermilion Bird) are based on the Four Symbols. ** Nathair's Neidra is from the snake with the black tortoise of the north but was not a part of the Four Holy Beast Faeries. * All the characters' names are derived from their animals or something strong related to them in different languages. References Category:Fictions Category:Games Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Tales Series Category:Crystal Dimension